Snowflake's Childhood
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: While hanging out one day, the pups realize it's the one year anniversary of when Snowflake joined the PAW Patrol. Curious to know more about her, the pups ask Snowflake about her years as a puppy. Snowflake is more than happy to share her memories but not all of them are pleasant.
1. Snowflake's Party and Gratitude

Chapter 1: Snowflake's Party and Gratitude

*I only own the Original Character Snowflake, Snowflake's backstory, and the story-line for this story. All PAW Patrol characters, places, etc. belong to Spinmaster, Nick Jr., Nickelodeon, and Viacom. PAW Patrol All Rights Reserved.*

*Note: Make sure you have read my other stories Once in Every Snowflake, and Pups and Marshall's Bully. There will be moments from those stories mentioned in this story. If you have not read those, you will be confused. Also, this is set in 2015 since Snowflake joined the team in December 2014, despite being created mid-September 2014. Hope you enjoy.*

The lights were on in The Lookout, and the snow was white and silent, as Ryder put the finishing touches on the present the team had in store for Snowflake. It had been a year since she joined the PAW Patrol, and everyone wanted to reward her for all the hard work she did.

"How's it going, Ryder?" Chase asked as he entered Ryder's bedroom quietly. Making sure he wasn't followed. It was almost time for the celebration! Besides, it was hard keeping Snowflake distracted.

"Yes. I just got done. She's going to love everyone's gifts. We just need to make sure she's surprised," Ryder replied as he got his present and carried it. Chase and Ryder walked to the elevator, and they went down to the bottom floor. Once they got out, Ryder hid his gift under a table which was covered by a colorful tablecloth. Fake snowflakes hung from the ceiling, ice blue streams of lights lit up the room, blue streamers were twirling across the ceiling as well. And finally, a sheet with blue dried paint on it hanging just above the elevator glass read "Happy 1 Year Anniversary Snowflake".

"I can't believe Snowflake's been with us for a year. She's been a great addition!" Ryder said happily. Chase howled with excitement, until he realized something.

"Wait a minute, I just realized something. I know Snowflake told us a little about her past, but we know nothing about her other puppy years!" Chase said, now shocked they never asked her about her growing up years.

"Relax, Chase. Remember that she's still the newest team member. If you have a question, just ask. Besides, this is HER special day. If she wants to share her past, that's her choice to make. What's important is making sure she has a good time. This is practically her birthday as far as we know!" Ryder reassured him. Chase smiled and nodded.

"You're right, Ryder! I just hope she likes it," Chase replied until the front doors slid open. Marshall ran in, looking back over his shoulder.

"Snowflake's coming! Is everyone ready?!" the Dalmatian said in a heavy breath. He had challenged her to a short race to The Lookout.

"Ready Marshall!" both Chase and Ryder said, as well as the other pups who were all hiding behind bean bags chairs, and other objects. Marshall then ran and hid before Ryder turned the lights out. A moment or so later, the husky Snowflake arrived.

"Marshall?! Marshall where are you? You won!" Snowflake exclaimed, as she stopped to catch her breath. She looked around at the now dark inside of The Lookout. And was confused.

"Ryder? Pups? Are you here? Why are the lights out? Did we get another blizzard?" Snowflake asked, walking inside, the doors sliding behind her.

"SURPRISE! Happy one year Anniversary, Snowflake!" everyone cried out as they came out of their hiding spots, and the lights came on.

"Woah!" Snowflake exclaimed as she was surprised by her greeting. Ryder approached her, as did the other pups.

"Snowflake, I'd like to congratulate you for being with us for a year. Ever since you returned Marshall's teddy bear, became friends with us, and helped find Alex in the snow hike with Jake, you have proven time, and time again, that you are kind, hard-working, determined, and a good team member. As well as being a good friend. So, this is our way to celebrate your accomplishments, and your friendship with us," Ryder said to the husky as the other pups howled with joy, tails wagging. Snowflake smiled.

"Thank you everyone. But, I -" Snowflake's smiled faded away, her tail tucked between her backs, and her ears folded back. This surprised Ryder and the pups. They were concerned for Snowflake. Ryder was then met with two, ice blue, watery eyes.

"I'M the one who should thank all of YOU! You gave me a HOME! You INVITED me in, and let me STAY! I was only bringing Marshall back his teddy bear. I NEVER imagined all of THIS would happen! If - If it wasn't for you - I'd be going back to my hometown of Sunlight. I - I'd be staying at a friend's house, then move onto another. Then another house, then another, or even stay at my owner's house until a family member or family friend came ba - aa - ack!" Snowflake replied, now practically in tears. Concerned looks came across Ryder and the pups faces as Snowflake spoke.

"Snowflake -" Ryder said in sympathetic shock. He and the pups never knew Snowflake was a neighborhood dog, let alone almost a stray. Ryder kneeled down as he carefully got to Snowflake's level.

"I just did what I could to feel at home. Even in a tight community like mine, it's challenging to help o - out individuals! But after you all let me join, I - I actually felt like I belonged! That I had a place where I could stay with people, and pups I knew rather than going from one family to the next and so on. R - Ryder, because of you and the pups - I feel like - I felt like I had a HOME!" Snowflake said before tears started rolling down her face.

"Snowflake," Ryder said sympathetically, with arms open, and tears running down his face too. Snowflake jumped in Ryder's arms for a hug as she bawled her eyes out. Letting out her appreciation, and love for her friends. The pups also joined in for a group hug as they all cried with Snowflake.

"I - I never felt like this until the last time I was with my owner! But he had to move away to a hospital for medical reasons! He was a grandfather, but a good man! A good o-o-owner!" Snowflake cried out, missing the man who raised her. If only she could see him. Eventually, after several minutes, everyone calmed down, and separated from the group hug. Ryder however, stayed at Snowflake's level, kneeling down.

"Snowflake, we had NO idea that you had to go through that. But what's important is that you have us. You're our tracking pup, you joined us not because of just your skills, but because you represent what the team is about; love and helping others. You're more than happy to give you a home. A family. You were there for us, and we'll be here for you. We love you Snowflake," Ryder commented before he and Snowflake hugged again. The pups watched with smiles and watery eyes as Snowflake just whined, licked Ryder's face, and just kept saying "thank you. Thank you!" in a grateful voice. It wasn't a sad moment, but a heart-felt one.

Once everyone had calmed down, the party got started. They ate pup treats, pizza, and fruit, they played Pup Pup Boogie, relaxed and talked, and of course, at cake. Eventually, it was time for presents.


	2. Presents

Chapter 2: Presents

Everyone sat in a circle on the carpet, as everyone got ready to give Snowflake their gifts to her. Snowflake was surprised by this, since the celebration alone was kind enough.

"Oh my goodness! You all got me gifts?! You didn't HAVE to do that," Snowflake said in shock, getting close to teary eyes.

"We wanted to Snowflake. Seriously, you deserve something new and nice for everything you've done. Which gift would you like to open first?" Ryder replied happily.

"Hmmmm. Can I open your gift, Ryder? Then the rest of the pup's gifts?" Snowflake asked kindly.

"Of course," Ryder said before giving her his blue and green wrapped gift. Snowflake opened it. She gasped at what she saw. Carefully taking it out, it was a crystal looking, shiny, decorative snowflake. In fact, there was a lot of them in the box.

"You gave me decorative snowflakes, Ryder? These look just like the ones from home!" Snowflake asked both curiously, and in shock. Ryder nodded.

"I know it seems simple, but I wanted to give you something to remember your favorite season, and to remind you of your hometown. Happy Anniversary Snowflake," Ryder explained with a smile. Snowflake whined before running up to the ten-year-old boy and giving him a hug.

"Thank you, Ryder!" Snowflake said as she struggled to not cry. Ryder hugged the husky pup back.

"You're very welcome Snowflake," Ryder replied before they separated from the hug. Snowflake calmed down, before going back to sit down.

"Okay Chase, your gift please?" Snowflake asked before the German Shepherd gave his gift to the husky. She opened up the blue wrapped gift and gave a big smile at what was inside.

"Oh my goodness! No way!" Snowflake exclaimed as she pulled out a flashlight. However, upon shining the flashlight, it was revealed that there were stars on the flashlight's lens. It was a bright blue star flashlight.

"I love flashlights! Especially ones with outer space designs on them. Thank you, Chase," Snowflake said before giving her friend a hug.

"You're welcome Snowflake," Chase replied. Once they separated, it was time for the next gift.

"Here your gift Snowflake," Marshall said, giving his red gift to the husky. Snowflake opened up the red gift box to find a stuffed, gray, husky pup. Snowflake picked it up in her paws and hugged it. The stuffed puppy was soft, snuggly, had cute blue eyes, and a red ribbon around its neck.

"You gave me a stuffed animal?" Snowflake said happily. Marshall smiled.

"Yes. Just in case you needed another snuggle buddy. I even included some blue bed sheets too. Well, before I got tangled up under them when I was trying to put them in the box," Marshall replied, before giving a cheesy smile. Everyone laughed at Marshall's silliness. Snowflake put the stuffed animal back in the box before running up to Marshall for bear hug.

"Thank you, Marshall! I love it! Thank you so much, little buddy!" Snowflake said as she got teary eyed. She really did like the gift.

"You're welcome Snowflake. I love you little buddy," Marshall responded, as he hugged her back.

"I love you too," Snowflake replied before they separated from the hug. After calming down. Snowflake sat back down.

"Here you go, Snowflake," Zuma said as he gave the husky his orange wrapped gift. Snowflake opened up the gift to find a big, vivid blue, soft blanket. Under the blanket however looked like a coat and a life vest.

"Oh wow. A blue blanket! What?! A coat and life vest?!" Snowflake said as she looked at the gifts in awe.

"Yes. I wanted to give you something to keep you warm, but I also wanted to give you something for having fun in the water. And being safe too," Zuma explained. Snowflake ran over to the chocolate lab and hugged him.

"Thank you, Zuma! I love them. I totally forgot about getting a life vest anyway," Snowflake said as she hugged her friend.

"You're welcome Snowflake," Zuma said happily as he hugged her back. Once the husky pup sat down again, it was time for Rocky's gift.

"Here's your gift Snowflake," Rocky told her as he gave the husky a green wrapped box. Snowflake smiled as she opened up the box. Upon seeing what was inside, her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it.

"No way! Rocky, you didn't!" Snowflake said in utter shock as she pulled out what looked like an old music box.

"I did! I found this old music box in the dump, and after making sure all the parts were safe, I re-built it. Enjoy Snowflake," Rocky responded. Snowflake turned it on and pushed the 'on' button. Music played, along with different songs when Snowflake pushed the 'forward' button which skipped to the next song. She then turned it off, put it in the box, then ran to Rocky, giving him a hug.

"Thank you Rocky! I love it! I haven't listened to one of those music box's in so long!" Snowflake said, hugging the mixed breed. Rocky hugged back.

"Anytime Snowflake. I even put some CDs in the gift box too," Rocky responded. The two pups separated, and the husky pup sat down again.

"Now for Skye's gift!" Snowflake announced, waiting for her gift from the pink clad pup.

"Actually, Rubble can go first. If you saw mine, you may want to play with it. So Rubble can go first," Skye responded, kindly.

"Thank you, Skye. Snowflake, here's your gift," Rubble commented before pushing a yellow box to the husky pup. Snowflake opened it and smiled. In the box was a variety of books. Some of whish, were Snowflake's favorites.

"You got me some of my favorite books?" Snowflake asked in surprise. Rubble nodded.

"I was looking in some shops, and when I saw some of your favorite books, I knew you would like them," Rubble commented. Snowflake smiled, running over to Rubble, and hugged him.

"Thank you, Rubble! I love reading!" Snowflake said as she hugged her friend.

"You're welcome Snowflake," Rubble replied. Finally, after separating from the hug, it was Skye's turn to give Snowflake her gift.

"Here you go Snowflake. Happy Anniversary!" Skye said happily, giving the husky the pink wrapped gift. It was big! Snowflake unwrapped the gift and found a big box with something colorful inside. Snowflake turned the box on its side, allowing the colorful item to slide out. It looked like a big, colorful bed sheet. Snowflake gasped and smiled, knowing what the item was.

"A rainbow play parachute?! Skye? How did you find this?!" Snowflake exclaimed in awe.

"I was looking around town and found an old toy store. They were getting rid of some old items, and this was in the pile. It looked nice and fun, so I cleaned it up, and now it's yours," Skye explain happily. Snowflake whined before running over to Skye and giving her a hug.

"Thank you, Skye! I love it!" Snowflake said as she hugged her friend. Skye returned the hug.

"You're very welcome Snowflake," Skye replied as she hugged the husky pup. Once they separated from the hug, Snowflake faced everyone.

"I want to thank you Ryder. Thank you pups. I love the gifts, and I love all of you," Snowflake said with gratitude, her tail wagging like crazy. Ryder and the pups all ran over and gave Snowflake a group hug. Once everyone separated from the hug, Ryder looked at the clock.

Author note: There more chapters to come. In the meantime, feel free to check out my crossover story with VenusDemilo-Shirollover2 titled "Spooky Pups". The story is about my OCs Snowflake and her brother Ned meeting VenusDemilo's OC Chester, Chase's brother. So yeah, our OCs meet each other and celebrate Halloween. Enjoy


End file.
